Could It Be Love?
by nina1
Summary: C&M discover their feelings for each other. Chandler agrees to pose as Mon's boyfriend to save her face..


  
  
  
  
  
Umm ....this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so please, please tell me what you think of it.  
Be kind. :o)  
  
  
Ok, so here's the stuff you need to know.....  
This takes place sometime after the beach, but Ross and Racheal are still together - they never broke up.  
  
Oh yeah, and none of these characters belong to me, blah blah blah..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NO!!!!   
This couldn't be happening to her! All Monica had wanted was a nice vacation to brighten up her life. That was impossible now. Why did her parents have to be going to the same place too? It would ruin everything! Once her mother found out that her daughter had been lying to her about having a boyfriend, she'd make Monica's life a living hell. Monica considered not going, but she knew that wasn't possible. The whole gang had been looking forward to this trip forever.  
It was only a month ago that she had won a week long vacation for 4 to Hawaii. Chandler and Ross were gonna pay for themselves, and everyone was all set to go.  
They can't even go without me she thought. Stupid contest rules. She had to go. There was no way she could disappoint everyone like that. But she couldn't face her mother without a boyfriend beside her after telling her that she had one.  
"This is so not fair! Why does stuff like this always happen to me?"  
  
"Stop whining already...you're beginning to sound like Ross. Maybe your mom won't be so mean to you."   
  
"Hey!" protested Ross, "I'm not so bad."  
  
"Hello! Are we talking about my mother here? Have u forgotten what she did to me last Christmas?  
Oh my god, this is gonna be the worst vacation ever." Moaned Monica.  
  
"Don't worry Mon., we'll think of something." Racheal said, trying to console her friend.  
  
"Well you'll have to be fast. We're leaving in 2 days."  
  
"Hey I know, I know!" yelled phoebe clapping her hands with excitement, " Why don't you get a boyfriend?"  
  
"Umm phoebe, honey that's the problem...she doesn't have one." Said Rachael patting her hand.  
  
"No, no, I mean get somebody to be your boyfriend."  
  
"Huh? I don't see the difference."  
  
"Well let me make it clearer.... get a pretend boyfriend......and y'know..... just say you're in a serious relationship with him."  
  
" Okay Pheebs, I don't think we're gonna go with that." Said Ross.  
  
Suddenly Monica sat up. " Y'know what, that might not be such a bad idea."  
  
"What! Monica, get real. Its an outrageous idea! " Ross said.  
  
" I think Phoebe's idea could work." Joey pitched in.  
  
" Ofcourse you do... you're Joey!"  
  
"I agree with Joe. It could work."insisted Monica.  
  
" But where the hell would you find someone like that anyway?" said Racheal. She couldn't understand why Monica was taking one of Phoebe's ideas so seriously.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be a problem wouldn't it..."Monica sank back onto the couch. It looked like she was doomed to a holiday nightmare.  
  
"Yup, I think it would"  
  
"Yeah. I mean where would you find a guy for that in 2 days. A guy who knows you well enough to talk to your parents about you, a guy who wouldn't have a problem just "pretending" to sleep with you, a guy wh"  
  
"Ok Ross, you can stop now." Said Joey " we get the picture"  
  
"Unless..."   
  
"Unless what Pheebs?" Asked Monica.  
  
" Unless you asked Chandler or Joey."  
  
" OH MY GOD!!! That's it!! I'll ask Chandler! Phoebe, you're a genius!" Monica yelled.  
  
"WHAT!!"  
" You can't be serious! "  
  
" I know, but I'm really desperate- there's nothing else I can think of. I have no choice!" Said Monica defending herself.  
  
"Hey! Why not me?" Asked Joe.  
  
"Because you're Joey".  
  
"Yeah, I think I know that!"  
  
"Because I'm never gonna let that happen!" butt in Ross  
  
"Okay, okay. I was just asking. Take it easy man. Why are you yellin at me anyway...Chandlers the one who got the job!"  
.  
" You can't do that!" Ross yelled turning to Monica.  
  
"And why is that?" She asked him, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"BECAUSE he's Chandler, and if he has to be your boyfriend, he'll have to kiss you and touch you and stuff...and there's no way I'm gonna let him do that!"  
  
"Ross, c'mon, don't be a baby. If I can watch you and Racheal, you can watch this."  
  
" No but Monica, think about it...do you WANT to do that stuff with Chandler?" Pheobe chipped.  
  
" Well I don't exactly have a choice do I? Actually, y'know, it might not be that bad or anything...its great really. I get my mom off my back, and I get to boss around Chandler." She replied.   
  
"But you'll have to like, be with him all the time." Racheal exclaimed.  
  
"That's not a problem, he wouldn't be a friend if I couldn't spend time with him."  
"Y'know what, this is a great plan!!" Monica jumped up " I'm going over to tell him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey watched Monica walk out the door "So guys , you think it'll work?" he asked.  
  
" Well if I know Monica, and I do, she'll make it work." Racheal knew that whatever Monica Gellar wanted, Monica Geller got.  
  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Ross got up to follow Monica, but was stopped by Racheal. " Ross, honey, take it easy. Its not even real."  
  
"And besides, you don't even know if he'll say yes yet" chipped in Pheobe, as Racheal pulled Ross back down next to her.  
  
"Oh he'll say yes alright." Said Joey with a knowing smile.  
  
"And how are you so sure?" asked Racheal.  
  
" C'mon, think about it. If you were Chandler would you pass up a chance to even pretend to be someone's boyfriend?"  
  
"He's not that desperate."  
  
"We still talkin about Chandler here?..........the guy who's desperate enough to go out with Janice?"  
  
"Ok, yeah..........he's Chandler.........he's desperate." Agreed racheal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler was watching T.V as Monica burst into the room. "Chandler, I need you to be my boyfriend!"  
  
"Well Monica, I never knew you felt that way before." He said with his usual sarcasm.  
  
"No I mean I need you to be my pretend boyfriend!"  
  
"Umm......well........I.........ummm..........WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
"Alright, alright..........you see, ...its like this.........." Monica started to explain the whole situation to him. Then she sat back to watch his reaction. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"so will you???" she asked.  
  
"Lemme get this straight, you want me to act like we're together, so that your mom ....."  
  
She cut him off "Please Chandler."  
  
"Umm ok I guess, but.........."  
  
"Thank you so much Chandler!" Monica sighed with relief as she hugged him. Now her problem was practically solved.  
  
Chandlers face broke into a smile as he saw how happy she had become. "Sure I'll help you. But Mon, do you think your parents will buy it? I mean they know we're good friends, and how do we explain everything......."  
  
"We'll think of something." Monica knew she could handle everything from here. I really owe him one she thought. He's doing a big thing for me.  
  
  
Walking into Monica's apartment, Pheobe, Racheal, and Joey saw Chandler and Monica sitting on the couch together.  
  
"So I take it he agreed to the whole thing." Said Racheal.  
  
"Of course he did . Did you ever doubt it?" said Monica.  
  
"Yay!! This is gonna be so much fun!!" Pheobe said.  
  
"Its gonna be real interesting to watch for sure. I mean Monica and Chandler........yeah right............who'd ever believe that?" said Racheal with a laugh.  
  
Pheobe and Joey nodded in agreement " ha. Yeah."  
  
"And just why is that so hard to believe? Why does the idea of me being with Monica seem so ridiculous?" Chandler asked.  
Well, okay, yeah.....he admitted to himself. He and Monica were best friends, and the thought of them getting together was actually ridiculous to him. It was Monica forgodssakes. But the others weren't supposed to think so!  
"Am I not boyfriend material?" he said.  
  
" Oh no! Don't start that again. I thought you guys sorted that out at the beach." Racheal complained.  
  
" Yeah. Let it go man."  
  
"Yeah......pshaadh, whatever."  
  
"So, you guys, whaddaya gonna do?" asked Racheal. She was real curious to know what Monica's exact idea was.  
  
"I don't know, really " Monica admited.  
  
  
  
Ross walked in to find the rest of the gang talking excitedly. " Alright, what did I miss?" he asked as he hung his coat on the stand.  
  
" Monica and Chandler are gonna play boyfriend and girlfriend!" Pheobe yelled.  
  
" WHAT! You're actually going through with this? Chandler, can I speak to you outside for a sec? " Ross pointed threateningly at the door.  
  
" Take it easy Ross, he's doing me a big favor." Monica had hoped Ross would stop freaking out. " Don't be stupid."  
  
"Chandler...outside please."  
  
" Ok, ok I'm coming.." Chandler got up reluctantly.  
  
Ross shut the door behind him as he and Chandler went out into the hallway.  
  
"Can't we leave it open?" asked Chandler.  
  
"Why, what difference does it make?"  
  
"Ummmmmm......I'd feel a lot safer for one....."  
  
"Chandler, stop kiddin around. Have you any idea what your doing?"  
  
" Yeah......... I'm standing outside in the hallway taking to a guy who is just about ready to bash my head in!"  
  
" Chandler! Look, I swear if you try anything with my sister"  
  
" Ross!" Chandler interrupted him. " C'mon, its Monica. She's my friend. Why would I do anything like that?"  
  
" I don't know! I'm just warning you that if you do anyth"  
  
Monica burst through the door. "What is all the yelling going on out here?"  
  
" I'm just warning chandl" Ross started to say, when he was stopped by Monica.  
  
" Ross! What is it you want? Do you want mom to ruin this whole thing for me? Do you WANT this to be the worst time of my life?"  
  
" No, but"  
  
"Well neither do I, and I'm just helping her out, okay?" Chandler said, trying to make Ross understand.  
  
"Well why Chandler, why not someone else?" whined Ross.  
  
" Do you have anyone particular in mind ?" asked Monica.  
  
" Ummmmmmmmm.............well........." Ross searched for a name, but could think of no one.   
  
" There! So Chandler it is then!" said Monica firmly, as she and Chandler walked back into the apartment.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!!!!!!" yelled Monica as she looked at her watch. " It's 6:00!" she jumped up "C'mon guys, we only have 36 hours left. Start packing. GO! GO! GO!"  
"Lets go Chandler. We have to pack your bags."  
  
"We? We? Monica, I don't think it needs 2 people to pack one person's bag." Said Chandler getting up.  
  
"Oh yes it does, especially when I'm the one deciding what clothes you're gonna wear"  
  
" You're what!!"  
  
"And then, " continued Monica, ignoring chandler, " we have to decide our stories and stuff."  
  
"Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into." Moaned Chandler.   
  
"Oh, oh, oh!! I just got a great idea!" screamed Pheobe, waving her hands in the air. " Rach and I can be your action coordinators!"  
  
"Our what???"  
  
" Y'know, we'll tell you what to do, and when to do what....."  
  
" Yeah" chipped Racheal. " We'll tell you when you should hold hands, and when u should hug.....what you should say......."  
  
"Hey! It'll be like a movie or somethin" said Joey jumping up.  
  
" Guys. Guys. Let's not get carried away here. There isn't gonna be a movie or anything. I can handle it myself." Monica stamped her foot to get everyone's attantion.  
  
" Don't you mean you and Chandler can handle it yourselves?" asked Racheal.  
  
"No, I mean I can handle it myself." Replied Monica. She wasn't gonna let anyone take over. This was gonna be done her way!  
" C'mon Chandler, lets go." And Monica dragged a protesting Chandler out the door.  
  
  
  
"Chandler, move it! We only have 12 hour to the flight, and I haven't even packed yet!" Monica stopped folding clothes to glare at Chandler. "Get off your ass! You've been sitting there for like 5 hours, and you haven't even tried on the shirt I found for you."  
  
" Look Monica, I already told you, I'm not wearing that shirt! I wouldn't wear that shirt if it was the last shirt on earth! Theres nooooooooo way I'm EVER gonna wear that shirt."  
  
"How am I supposed to change your wardrobe, if you won't even try on a stupid shirt?" Monica was exasperated. Why wasn't he listening?  
  
" Why the hell do you have to do that anyways?" Chandler yelled. "Why do you have to change stuff?" He couldn't understand why she was doing this.  
  
" Of course I have to do change stuff! How else would anyone believe we're together"' Monica yelled back at him.  
  
" What?" Chandler was stunned. He had thought Monica, of all people, accepted him for who he really was.  
He was hurt and angry with her for saying that. " Well what if I don't want to change?"  
  
"Then I guess the whole plan would go to hell, wouldn't it" she replied.  
  
  
"So then why don't we just forget about it."  
  
" Chandler, what are you trying to say................are you saying that.........." "Oh my god." She couldn't believe what he was saying. He was letting her down. Chandler, her best friend was letting her down. And all because of a stupid shirt!  
" Y'know what? Fine!" throwing down the clothes in her hands, she walked out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
How could he have done that? Chandler got off his sofa. He had totally let her down! What was he thinking! What kind of a best friend does this? He had ruined Monica's only chance of enjoying this trip with one stupid sentence! Disgusted with himself, chandler slumped back onto the comforter.  
A minute later, he was walking to Monica's door to apologise. " Hold on. Maybe I should let her cool down first." He thought to himself. " Yeah, that's it.........Let her cool off." Turning around, he walked back into his apartment.  
  
  
  
Joey, phoebe, and Racheal watched Monica pacing the living room floor.  
" You had a fight with Chandler, didn't you?" asked Racheal. She knew that only that would upset Monica so much.  
  
"What do you think? Of course I had a fight with Chandler!" she yelled, turning around to face Racheal.  
  
" Ok, ok. You don't have to yell at me!"  
  
Monica went on." I mean all I asked was for him to wear a shirt. But nooooooo! "Why do I have to wear this shirt Mon?"" Well of course you have to, how else will you look different?" "I mean, ho "  
  
"Mon...Mon.....Monica! Hold on a second. You told him you had to change the way he looked?" Racheal asked, not believing Monica could be so stupid.  
  
" Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, no one would ever believe we're dating otherwise."  
  
" So let me get this straight," Joey butt in " in other words, you basically told Chandler that he isn't good enough for you the way he is."  
  
" Oh my god!" suddenly all Monica's anger vanished. She slapped her forehead in frustration " How could I have been so stupid! That's why he acted that way! I must have hurt him."  
  
" And we thought Joey was the stupid one" chipped in Pheobe.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
" Oh, sorry Joe. I forgot you were here."  
  
" Oh god, I didn't mean it that way at all! I have to go sort this out, and apologize to him." Monica said, heading for the door.  
  
As she stepped into the hallway, Monica saw Chandler shutting the door of his apartment behind him. He nervously ran his hand through his hair. " Monica, listen, I acted like a total jerk. I'm sorry. ....."  
  
Monica interrupted him " No Chandler, it's all my fault. I said something that was mean, and hurt you. I really didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm really very sorry." She stopped talking, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Chandler knew she meant every word she said. " It's ok Mon, I acted stupid too." He gave her a quick hug. " Whaddaya say we grab a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Great idea!" Monica linked her arm with chandler and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Whoa! It's 8:00 already, and we're still here sipping coffee." Chandler put his cup down on the table. They had been talking for over an hour." We'd better make a move if we want your plan to work." It always amazed Chandler how they always made up so quickly after a fight.  
  
" I've been thinking. I don't think there's a plan anymore Chandler" she was serious all of a sudden.  
  
" Why? Aren't you gonna give the Chan man another try?" he asked with a smile, trying to cheer her up.  
  
" I just don't think I should be doing this. "  
  
" What? Mon, are you serious?" He saw that she was close to tears.  
  
" Yeah, really. I mean, how long is this gonna go on? I can't make up a boyfriend everytime I meet my mother. It's pathetic and stupid."  
  
Chandler frowned. "Monica, are you sure you wanna do this?" He hoped that she would change her mind because he knew that if she didn't, she'd be miserable through the whole trip.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. I have to learn to ignore what she says, and not let it affect me." Monica was actually anything but sure. All she knew was that she needed to face her mother. "The thing is, how long can I keep on doing this, y'know. What am I gonna do the next time something like this comes up - move on to Joey?"  
  
" Monica, the next time you won't need to. You'll have a boyfriend of your own then." Said Chandler putting his arm around her.  
  
" Yeah, right." She knew Chandler was only trying to make her feel better.  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her so that they were face to face and looked into her eyes. " No, really Monica. Look, You're beautiful, You're smart, and you're the nicest person I know. It's only a matter of time before you meet "the one."  
  
  
"You really think so?" Monica doubted that that could ever happen.  
  
" Yeah! In fact, I think you'll meet him in Hawaii. Actually, I'm sure of it. Everyone's always meeting their soul mate while on vacation. If I were you, I'd keep my eyes wide open."  
  
" Y'know what, I think I just might do that. You never know, I might have some good luck for a change.'  
  
"Uhuh. The guy'll be the lucky one."  
  
  
Inspite of feeling depressed, Monica couldn't help smiling at what he said..  
"How DO you do it Chandler Bing? " she asked.  
  
" Do what?" drawing back, he looked at her in surprise.  
  
"This...........make me feel better even when I'm down." Monica was grateful to Chandler for always being there for her. Whenever she talked to him, she always felt better. He always said something to make her smile and see the silver lining.   
  
Standing up, she brushed the biscuit crumbs off her skirt. "C'mon, lets go back up. It's about time we told the gang that the plan's off."   
  
  
  
  
"Okay Monica, you can do this." Mumbled Monica to herself as she got out of the cab along with Pheobe and Joey. She had been dreading this encounter for the past month. " I can so do this." She said again.  
She saw her parents coming out to greet them. " Oh my god! What was I thinking? I can't do this! I should have stuck with the plan." She looked around frantically, desperate for a way to avoid her parents, but could see nothing that could help her out. Pheobe and Joey were taking the bags out, and the rest of the gang was in another cab. When the hell would they get here! "Great. Where's an earthquake when you need one." She said under her breath.  
  
"Monica darling!"  
"Here's my harmonica!!"  
Monica's parents gave her a hug.  
  
" Hi mom, hi dad."  
  
  
"Now where's that boyfriend of yours you've been telling me about?" asked her mother.  
  
Not knowing what to say, Monica stood silent. How could she tell her that there was no boyfriend, that she had been lying to her all along.  
  
Mrs Gellar could guess what her daughter's silence meant. "Don't tell me you broke up with him too?"  
She continued when Monica still didn't say anything. "Jack, isn't it a good thing we used Monica's wedding fund money for the new Jacuzzi? I told you she wouldn't be needing it anytime soon."  
  
Monica could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyelids., but she tried to maintain her self-control. Turning her face away, she saw Chandler, Ross and Racheal climbing out of their cab.  
  
Chandler heard Mrs Gellar as he got out of the cab. Looking at Monica, he saw that she was desperately trying to hold back her tears. "That's it!" he thought. He couldn't bear to see her like that. He had to do something.   
Taking a deep breath, Chandler walked up to Monica, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then put his arm around her. " Hey honey. Sorry I couldn't be with you to greet your parents. The cabbie almost got us lost"  
" Hello Mr and Mrs Gellar."  
  
At first Monica was stunned. Then she realized what he was doing. Trust Chandler to always come to the rescue, she thought. Looking up at him, she gave him a big smile.  
  
"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" asked Mr Gellar in amazement. "Isn't this Chandler? You're going out with Ross' best friend?"  
  
Mrs Gellar was openly shocked. This was the last thing she had expected.  
  
"Mom, dad, you've already met Chandler, my boyfriend." Monica couldn't stop smiling.  
  
" Way to go Chandler! " whispered Joey to Pheobe, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"You know what, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all" Ross remarked to Racheal as he bent in to kiss her.  
Monica's smile was getting wider every second. Now his mother would finally lay off his sister. Racheal smiled back at him. This was going to be a great vacation.  
  
"C'mon kids, we'll show you where your rooms are. We've checked up with the hotel. There are four booked. Two for you two couples, and two more each for your friends."  
Mr Gellar went on ahead, while everyone followed.  
  
  
  
" Did you see the look on her face!" It was like she saw a ghost or something! " Monica was bouncing on the bed in happiness. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
"Yeah. " Chandler was happy too. Happy for Monica. " Y'know, it's the first time I've actually seen your mother speechless."  
  
" I know! It felt soo good doing that to her." Monica walked up to Chandler, and looked into his eyes. " Thank you for rescuing me back there."  
  
" Ahhhhh well......... it was nothing. You just looked like you needed a hand," he said with a shy smile.  
  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened, and Joey's head popped into the room. " Hey guys."   
  
"What's up Joe?"  
  
"Nothing really. I'm just waiting for the rest of the guys so that we can check this place out. Hey, so how are you gonna explain everything to the Gellars?" he asked.  
  
" Well, there's nothing to really explain. We'll just say something like " one day we just realized that we wanted to be more than friends""  
  
" Yeah, and we can also add in some mushy stuff to make it more believable." Added Chandler.  
  
"Yup. That should answer all their questions."  
  
"Hey c'mon guys, lets go." Pheobe called out from the corridor  
  
"Woohoo!! Hawaii, here we come! " yelled Joey, as all of them went outside.  
  
  
  
  
Racheal looked at Chandler and Monica snuggled together. "Hey Pheebs, look over there." she said motioning to where Chandler and Monica were sitting.  
It was days later, and Racheal and Pheobe were sunbathing on the beach.  
  
" Who, Chandler and Monica ? God, they look so cute!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Uhuh. I didn't think they'd actually pull it off." Racheal admitted.  
  
" Yeah, and without our help too!"  
  
" Well, you gotta give Chandler credit. He's been doing great on his own. Just look at them."  
  
"Yup. I never thought I'd say this, but I wish I had a boyfriend like Chandler. I mean, he is so nice to Monica - they really look like a couple, and he does all sorts of sweet and considerate things for her."  
  
" Tell me about it. Even though Ross and I are dating, he doesn't even do half the stuff that Chandler does for Monica."  
  
" Oooooohhhh. Is somebody jealous of Monica's new boyfriend?" teased Pheobe.  
  
" Of course not Phoebe! I happen to have the real thing." Said Rachael with a smile.  
  
  
  
" Hey, watchya guys talking about?" asked Joey as he and Ross walked up to the girls.  
  
"Oh nothing really Joe. Just lazing around." Rachael replied.  
  
"C'mon then, let's go for a swim."  
  
"Okay! Last one in is a rotten egg!" Pheobe yelled.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler and Monica looked on as their friends raced to the waves. " Want to join them?" asked Monica, hoping that he'd say no. She was much too comfortable in his arms to want to move.  
  
He looked down at her with a smile in his eyes. " Nope, I think I'd much rather stay here." Chandler didn't feel like moving just yet.  
  
" Good. So do I." Said Monica cuddling up to him. She sighed, contented and happy. They were having such a great time. She hadn't thought spending so much time alone with Chandler could be so much fun. Yeah they always had hung out together before, but never for so long without the others. She had had her doubts about the whole thing, she admitted to herself. She had thought that pretending to be lovers would put a strain on their friendship, and that it'd feel weird. But instead, they were better friends than ever. At night, they'd go up to their room early, and stay up playing cards and watching movies. And they always had plenty to talk about. Monica smiled as she thought about all the great things he did for her, like bringing her flowers, holding her hand all the time, buying her gifts.... No one had ever treated her like that before. He made her feel special. She knew it was just a part of maintaining their image, but it was sweet all the same, especially since he always surprised her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler paced impatiently outside his room. After changing into his suit in Joey's room, he was waiting for Monica. She was taking a helluva long time to get ready! Finally she opened the door to let him in.  
"Wow!!" Chandler stood in the doorway, his eyes bulging out of his head. "You look fabulous Mon."  
  
She blushed " Thank you."  
  
"Hey guys, c'mon already." Said Rachael walking into their room hand in hand with Ross.  
  
"Yeah, lets go! We're gonna be late." Whined Joey coming in with Pheobe on his arm.  
  
"Relax Joey. We're going to a dance, not catching a plane. It's okay if we're a little late."  
  
"Are you kidding Chandler! This is the last night of our vacation. The last dance. The last chance to eat great food for FREE!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Lets go."  
  
  
"Oh my! Judy, isn't that your daughter dancing over there?" looking at Chandler and Monica on the dance floor.  
  
"Why yes. And that's her boyfriend." Mrs Gellar replied to the woman seated next to her.  
  
" That couldn't be more obvious."  
  
" You know, I thought she was never going to get herself a man"  
  
" Well she's definitely got that one for life. They look like they're in love!"  
  
" Yes they do don't they. They can't seem to stay away from one another." Mrs Gellar continued talking.  
  
  
That was all Rachael needed to hear. "Wow! Pheebs, did you hear that?" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah. I so totally love that song!" replied her friend.  
  
"Nno! I meant did you hear Monica's mom talking back there?"  
  
"Oh that! Yeah I heard that too."  
  
"I told you it was a good idea to sit on the next table. I knew we'd hear something. Isn't it great. They did it! They fooled her mom!"  
  
"Well, umm technically, Rach, they had done it already," said Phoebe, taking a sip from her drink.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Racheal.  
  
"Look, the whole point of this... this..........thing, was so that Monica could have fun on this trip even though her mom was here too. And you have to agree, she's been doing exactly that this whole week long!"  
  
"You have a point there Pheebs" Rachael said. " Where are they anyway?"  
  
"Oh I see them. They're on the dance floor." Pheobe replied.  
  
  
  
  
It was 11oclock, and out on the dance floor, Chandler and Monica drew closer and closer to each other as the song progressed. Pretty soon, Monica laid her head on Chandler's shoulder. " This feels so good!" she thought to herself. After a moment, she looked up at him, and was shocked to find him looking down at her too. The moment the both of them looked into each other's eyes, they were lost. Lost to the world. Lost to everyone but each other. Hesitantly, Monica brought her hand up to his face. Chandler slowly leaned down and brushed his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle at first, but began to get more and more passionate as it continued. Monica ran her hand through his hair, and he held her tightly to him. They both were totally absorbed in the kiss and were oblivious of everything around them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gasp!"  
Phoebe and Rachael watched the whole scene with shock and amazement. "Oh my god Phoebe, do you see what I see?" Rachael said turning to her friend.  
  
"How can I not! Wow, they really look into it don't they? Pretty convincing, huh?" Phoebe replied.  
  
"I'll say! I just hope Ross doesn't see them, coz he'll go crazy if he does." Even as she spoke, Rachael saw Ross threading his way to where Chandler and Monica were. Joey was behind him trying to catch up.  
"God I hope he doesn't make a scene!" she said as she and Phoebe made their way through the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chandler! What do you think you're doing! Chandler........Chandler!" Ross was trying real hard to keep his voice down to a whisper.  
  
At first, Chandler and Monica didn't know what was going on. Then they realized Ross was yelling at them. Reluctantly Chandler ended the kiss and looked at Ross, dazed. He suddenly came to his senses as Ross angrily whispered his name again. "Huh? What? Ross, what are you doing here?" he said.  
  
" The question is, what are YOU doing here!" Ross said.  
  
"What! Ross, are you crazy! Do you wanna blow this whole thing?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I just wanna know what you thought you were doing with Monica, here."  
  
"Good question" thought Chandler.   
"I was just kissing her. In case you didn't know, that's what boyfriends do!" he said.  
  
" Hello!!! You're not her boyfriend!" Ross shot back.  
  
That hit chandler like a slap in the face. "But I'm supposed to be! Look, I was just doing this to make it all look believable, ok?" Saying this Chandler walked away.  
  
Ross then turned to Monica "And.."  
  
"Ross." Joey said, laying a hand on his shoulder, I think you should cool down a bit, man." Putting an arm around him, Joey drew him away.  
  
Phoebe and Rachael reached Monica as Ross and Joey left. " Well thank god he didn't mess things up," exclaimed Rachael.  
"Hey, Monica, where're you going?" asked Phoebe, seeing that Monica was about to walk away.  
  
" I need to be by myself for a while" she replied as she turned away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The warm night air hit Chandler's face as he walked on the beach. Chandler didn't get what was going on. He knew he told Ross that he had kissed Monica to convince her parents that they were together, but that wasn't the reason at all. That thought hadn't been anywhere near his mind when he had kissed her. He couldn't explain it. When he had looked into her eyes, he hadn't been able to resist a crazy urge to kiss her. That kiss had changed everything. Chandler now realized that he wanted to be more than friends with Monica. Much, much more. She was the woman of his dreams. How could he have been so blind! He liked doing stuff with Monica, being with her. It felt right. That's why neither of them had felt awkward playing out the whole charade through the week. They were perfect together. His mind went back to that wonderful kiss. That kiss.....that amazing, unbelievable kiss......the way Monica had responded..........he longed to feel her lips against his once more....  
"Oh stop kidding yourself!" Chandler came back down to reality. This whole thing is an act to her. "She responded to your kiss that way, to make the thing look convincing," he said to himself. "Forget it. She's way out of your league, she's Ross's little sister, she's your best friend, and she has no feelings for you."  
"I have to pretend nothing happened. If she finds out how I really feel about her, everything will change, and I'll end up losing my best friend".  
  
  
  
  
Standing in the balcony of their room, Monica found that had never been more confused in her life. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. That fantastic, amazing kiss. She had never imagined that a kiss could be so gentle and yet so passionate. She hadn't wanted it to end. And to think that that kiss, the kiss that made her pulse race, had come from Chandler! She had never experienced the emotions that she had felt while he kissed her. She couldn't digest the fact that he had made her feel that way. Monica had no idea what to do about her new found feelings for her best friend. If she told him how she felt, he'd probably freak out. After all, he had only been kissing her to make them look more believable as a couple; he didn't feel the same way about her. He thought of her as nothing more than a friend.  
"And that's the way it has to stay" said Monica to herself, suddenly coming to a decision. It wasn't worth risking their friendship for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So there it is.....my first fic. Please review, and tell me what you think. I have ideas on how to finish this, so if you liked it and want me to write the ending, please let me know. :o)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
